powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episodes of Power Rangers Star Chase
Space Case 1: The 3rd Shard: '''Space, The Final Frontier. When Rocky Riley finds the item known as the Ion Chamber, the entire universe seems to attack him. What will he do? 'Space Case 2: Birth Of The Star Chasers: When Rocky and the others are put into jail in "The Dome", they learn about each other, and put aside their differences to escape. They also get the help of two more as they destroy the Dome. ''Space Case 3: Mirra's Advent: '''As the new rangers decide what to do with the Ion Core, Rygor dispatches his comrade Zora. Can Mirra save her friends before they are destroyed? '''Space Case 4: Burden Of Conscience'': The rangers land on a stange planet, in which the citizens look up to thier leader as a divine god. Will they fall to her control as well? ''Space Case 5: The Scent Of A Rose: '''Exiled Quil Doctor Magro finds Rose's empathic powers to be very interesting, so she disects her to find out what she's all about.' ' 'Space Case 6: The Rocket Man: The Chasers make their way to the King Of Treasures, but land somewhere they'd rather not be... ''Space Case 7: Space Rage: '''Rocky is struck with something poisonous. Can Mirra save him before he croaks? Meanwhile, Rygor and Nova make their way to the King of Treasure after learning something from Chaos. 'Space Case 8: The True Power Of The Ion Chamber: The Chasers finally make it to the King Of Treasure, but are met by someone less savory ''Space Case 9: Rygor's Rage, Part 1: '''Rygor finally has the Ion Chamber, but is he true to his word and his deal with Chaos? 'Space Case 10: Rygor's Rage, Part 2: It's time for the final battle. The Fate of The Solar Union rests on the Chasers defeating Rygor... ''Space Case 11: Lightning Strike: '''On expidition, the Star Chase rangers come across another ranger, the Thunder Yellow Ranger... 'Space Case 12: The Mysterious Space Man: The rangers come across Cosmos, and he's not messing around. Meanwhile, the Tracker Of Space and Time hunts them down... ''Space Case 13: Orange Sentinel: '''Cosmos is stiped of his power by the Universal Court, who themselves have ulterior motives. This causes the birth of a new Ranger 'Space Case 14: Orange Cosmos: Rose and Cosmos are trapped on the Planet Dwarfon after being caught by the dead of Space. Can Rose and Cosmos save themselves before they are destroyed? ''Space Case 15: Behold! The, Star Chasers?'' : Another team of heroes arrives in town. But they also call themselves the Star Chasers. Who is going to get the title of 'Star Chasers'? ' 'Space Case 16: A Woman Scorned : A woman from Rocky's earlier life returns. And she's not so happy. Meanwhile, Cosmos meets Chaos for the first time. ''Space Case 17: Weekend At The Guardian's : '''The planet of The Guardian is the next in line to be consumed by the Space God Planetor. Can the Rangers prevent this from happening? Meanwhile, Cosmos has a mental breakdown as Chaos watches... 'Space Case 18: Rosey Rosey Rose! : Rose asks the team to go go to "The Garden" and see its beauties. The team goes, but they meet The King Of Blossoming. Elsewhere, Cosmos and Chaos engage in battle over the Brain Shard. ''Space Case 19: The Creator's Diagnostic, Part 1 : ' Cosmos tells the team of what he's learned. Fearing what could happen, Comet takes Cosmos and the team to the only man who could help: Master Miracle. Space Case 20: The Creator's Diagnostic, Part 2 : '''Necros lands on Bipud and assumes role of their savior. Using Miracle's own tech, Comet takes the upperhand against Necros... ''Space Case 21: Flight Of The Superhumans : '''The Rangers land on Athal, planet of the Superhumans. The rangers are not welcome however... 'Space Case 22: The King Of Fighters '': '''The Rangers land on Fightstar, a battle planet ruled by the rowdy King Of Fighters. To beat him, the rangers need more power... '''Space Case 23: A Bad Case Of The Termin''' ' Rocky catches a cold from a species on Fightstar. But somethings off with his body. He's not weak anymore... '''Space Case 24: It's All A Big Game! The team is caught up in the King Of Contests' Battleworld, and the only way of escaping is defeating his Champion. Space Case 25: The Second Harbinger:'' Planetor is back. But this time, he has sent another Harbinger. And his target hits a little too close to home for Rocky, and the Power Rangers EDF... ''Space Case 26: A Strange Case Of Deja-Vu'' :' At an instant, the Star Chase Rangers and EDF Rangers are pit against each other in none other than the Battleworld of The King Of Contests. '''Space Case 27: Planetor's Gamble : The Rangers find out what's up with Planetor and The King Of Contests. Planetor assembles the EDF and Star Chase Rangers,but strife grows between them... ''Space Case 28: The Biggest Game In The Galaxy : ''Zaro Shi and Planetor engage in their long awaited battle. Meanwhile, The EDF and Star Chase Rangers make their final attack on The King Of Contests. Who will win? Space Case 29: Fatherly Figures : 'After escaping the wrath of The King of Contests and Planetor, the rangers encounter someone evenmore threatening, Chaos... 'Space Case 30: A Princess Stands Up For Herself : 'Mirra confronts her father for the first time since leaving him and their mission. 'Space Case 31: I Fought The Law! : 'Since the Rangers have caused imbalance amongst the universe in many ways, they are brought to trial against. Their judge? The Universal Court... 'Space Case 32: So How You Been? : After escaping judgement, Rocky finally meets his father's family... ''Space Case 33: Narcis' Flower: ''Narcis puts his plan into place. Each Ranger is driven away from Rocky, as he "bonds" with his family ''Space Case 34: Spotlight, Moonlight: ''The Rangers realize whats going on, but are too late, as Narcis begins to go through with his plan. Planet Ether begins to terraform... ''Space Case 35: Two-Time Galaxy Saviors: ''The rangers commence the final showdown for the universe. Can they stop Planet Narcis from destroying the entire universe? Category:Power Rangers Star Chase Category:Episode Lists